Just another memory
by ConnieCanFlyyToo
Summary: Fred weasly was always the one that she belived was going to be hers forever. But suddenly that dream is crushed. Not all the details are correct. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. -Oneshot-


As I sat on the edge of the cliff, I couldn't help but picture all the things that made me happy during my years at Hogwarts. It all started in fourth year, over the summer I decided it was time for a change; I dyed my mousy brown eyes, and got my muggle friend to pierce my nose for me. I started talking back to teachers and skipping classes, mainly Snapes. But also all my friends, Lee Jordan, George, Fred… Most importantly Fred though. Thee noticed me once when I sneeked out of my dorm, and attempted to find the passage way to Hogmeads. They helped me, as they were on their way there too. There was a local band playing and I really wanted to see them. Normally, me being McGonagalls neice, I got away with just walking out of Hogwarts, along with other things. Things changed when we started to prepare for the tournament, the rules got stricter, and even my aunt couldn't get me out of sticky situations. I, Fred and George became friends instantly. Even though they were almost identical in their looks and personality, I could tell them apart right from the start. I was always in love with Fred, ever since I met him…

''_Hey George! Come sit heare!'' I shouted across the room, as George made his way into the room. I expected Fred to follow shortly and sit by us, but instead, he went to sit next to Angela Jonson. I felt like a little part of me inside, died. George looked at me and said very slowly, ''Fred thinks that me and you have a thing going on, even though I know that he likes you. So he's going to ask angela to the ball, even though I really like her. The worst part is that he's pretending like nothing's wrong.''_

_I was about to pull George into a comforting hug when Fred sat down and said ''She said yes! Do you two have a date yet?'' He asked us, the question being mostly directed at me. Me and George answerd no at the same time, and turned back to our potions work.'' Hey gerge, why don't you come to the ball with me?'' Fred's face fell, ''Sure!'' he answerd giving fred a dirty look. He wouldn't talk to us during the whole of potions. The next day, me and hermonie went to get dresses. She might be in a difrent yer, but we were still great friends. Soon enough the day of the ball came. Me, Hermonie and Luna, spent the whole day getting ready, and by the time we had to leave we all looked amazing. George was weaing his tux when I got to the main hall, and the moment he saw fred approach with angela, he kissed me. It wasn't great, not that George was a bad kisser, or anything, but it felt like kissing a brother. The ball itself was good. Me and George danced a lot, but then he disappeared with angela, so I was left with Fred. He ended up walking me to my dorm, and kissing me. It was my favourite moment ever. Before the kiss could get anywhere, fred apologised and hurried into the boys dorm. The next morning he came up to me and tried to apologise again. _

''_NO FRED WEASLY! DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGISE! FOR THAT ONE MOMENT LAST NIGHT I REALLY THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN US! BEFORE YOU FUCKED IT UP! HONESTLY! I REALLY LIKED YOU, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO TURN OUT TO BE JUST LIKE EVRYONE ELSE! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD PUT UP WITH HAVING TO SLEEP ON YOUR FLOOR FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER, OR TAKE THE BLAME FOR MOST OF YOUR ''EXPERIMENTS'' AT THE BURROW FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER? WHAT ABOUT THE TIME AT THE BONFIRE? WAS THAT SOMETHING YOU REGRETED TOO? YOU KNOW WHAT? APPART FROM ME LIKEING YOU, YOU WERE A FRIEND! BUT FRIENDS, WHO THE FUCK NEEDS THEM RIGHT?'' Then I ran out of the great hall, tears in my eyes, everyone staring at me, speechless. Fred was gobsmacked, and George was grinning. Just as I got to the door, I turned around and lifted my middle finger up to everyone who was still looking. Then I went and hid.  
Professor Snape heard me crying in the storage cupboard. I stayed there the whole day, crying. Apparently it was after lights out, and I missed diner. I apologised, and was about to hurry away befor I got detention, when he spoke._

''_I know what it feels like you know? Being in love with your best friend so much it hurts, I still love Lilly Potter, to this day. She didn't love me back though, she loved james, so I guess that youre luck, in a way.'' I stopped, I felt sorry for snape, I know what it feels li- wait, whoaaa? I was lucky?_

''_What do you mean lucky? You think this is lucky? Our friendship ruined because he knows I fancy him?'' I looked at snape, waiting for an explanation, so, Fred not liking me back was lucky?_

''_I think he likes you back, the way he screwed over his brother because he like you that much, or the way he sat in silence, staring at a space for the whole double potions today, apparently it was the same in all his other lessons, he wouldn't speak to anyone. Not even George. I admired your speech today, I whish I had the guts to say something like that to Lilly.'' Fred liked me? This was news too me, I took one glance at professor Snape, and ran like the wind to the grifindoor common room, where I found Fred asleep on the couch. In one hand was steched to just about above his head, while the other one was holding a photograph, (One of those magic ones that move of course) of us at the burrow that summer, it was at the bonfire. I was laughing at something George said, while Fred's arm was round my waist. The moment I noticed the camera, I hid myface into the crook of Fred's neck, and he pulled me closer to him. I remember that night so clearly. I took a deep breath and shook him awake._

'_Uhh… No George, I wont try and sneak out tonight, just go away!' Then he rolled over,_

'_Its not George, its Carolina… Look all I wanted to say is that I get if your mad at me I mean I was-' I was cut of by George pressing his lips to mine, it felt like bliss. My mind went all fuzy, as I started to respond to the kiss. _

''_I'm so sorry! I want to make it up to you in anyway possible! I'm a horrible person. Forgive me?'' He asked in a rush, I silenced him, by lightly pressing my lips to his. It wasl like magic, I felt like I was seven again and I had a crush on the red haired boy on the swing at diagon ally. _

''_Carolina, will you be my girlfriend?'' He asked his green eyes, shining in hope._

''_Yes'' I whispered, and he swung me around pulling me into a tight embrace._

''_You'll be mine forever!'' he said, and I laughed…_

I was walking next to the willow by now. Its tree trunks, swinging.

''_Come on, its just past heare!'' I was following fred down a dark tunnel, holding my hand tightly. I soon saw light, and relised that we were in the shrieking shack. There were presents under the little tree, and aq muggle, traditional Christmas dinner on the table. I couldn't go to see my parents this holliday, mainly ecause umbridge wouldn't let me. It was her stupid we didn't get far enough in our grades then we had to stayat Hogwarts. The good thing was that fred would also be staying. George got two OWLS this year, The minimum to go home. While Fred and me only got one. I hugged Fred and Kissed him, then whispered while he turned away _

''_Accio freds presents!'' And in less then a minte, 3 large pacages were flying through the air, one of them, very stylishly, hit fred in the back of the head, and I couldn't help but laugh. After we ate our dinner, and opened our presents, we watched a bit of muggle tv, before I pulled Fred into a forcefull kiss. Ell you know one thing led to another, if you get what I mean. After that I showered and we went into hogsmead, to grab a butter beer. We were sat at a table, when Lee Jordan and Ginny came in. Today, for once in a while, they weren't arguing. I waved at ginny and she waved back, then sent Lee to grab some butterbeers, as she sat at the table next to me. _

''_Okay, so I couldn't think of a more perfect time to do this, with my non-related best friend, and Well Carolina's best friend, yes ginny I mean you!'' Fred paused for a while while Lee sat down next to ginny before taking a deep breath, _

''_Carolina, will you marry me? I mean it dosent have to be now, but some day after Hogwarts?'' He looked at me, his perfect green eyes shining. _

''_YES!'' I shrieked before throwing my arms around him. After that, Ginny almost cried and Lee patted him on the back. They promised to keep it a secret until the end of this year, Our last year at Hogwarts. I think my life is finaly perfect, I thought as angain I kissed Fred on the mouth._

How I whish my happiness lasted, A couple of months later, it allcrubled. Me and Fred, my sanity.

_I walked down another eilse of the library, I wanted to find a muggle book for my muggle studies homework. The catalogue said it was there, but I couldn't find it. That's when I heard giggling. Great, another couple making out, I'm gonna kave to walk past them, Kill. Me. Now. I thought to myself, but decided to hang back and lidten to what they were saying._

''_Oh your so beautiful lavender! I suggest, that we make our way to the shrieking shack and, get some business, done… Before diner…'' Oh My Patronus. That waslavender brown. And that voice.I could recognise it anywhere. It was either Fred Or George, I heard more giggling and I pressed my ear to the side of the booshelv angain._

''_Well Fred, I suggest we do just that!'' Fred. It was Fred. I couldn't belive it. The same fred who had promised to love me forever. _

'' _Aguamenti!'' I shouted, and a jet of clear water shot out of my want and soaked Lavender._

''_Carolina, I promise, this is not what it looks like! Let me explain!'' I could hardly see through my tears yet I still managed to shout,_

''_Avada Kedavra!'' At them, I missed. Hit a bookshelv that collapsed and then burst into tears. Fred tried to walk over to me, but I raised my wand and screamed, _

''_GET AWAY FROM ME FRED WEASLY. I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU ANGAIN! HAVE A NICE DINNER, HOPE MY HEAR ISNT OVERDONE!'' He was still stood there, as if he was torn between actually leaving me and going with Lavender, or staying and trying to cheer me up. _

''_JUST GO! LEAVE. BEFORE I TRY TO AVADA KEDAVRA ANGAIN, AND TRUST ME, THIS TIME I WONT MISS!''_

If I think about it now, im glad he left me. I was afraid that my temper would lead me into hexing him into the oblivion.

_The next day, I got a howler. I looked at it and whined ''Oh shit.'',to myself before throwing it at the Slytherin Table and Running, George close behind._

''_Did you really try to you know, kill Fred And lavender last night?'' I stared at him blankly,_

''_Yes.'' He looked at me and answered with an,_

''_I thought so.'' Then pulled me into a warming hug. And I started to weep. George left me after a while, mainly because I told him to go. Then Fred found me._

''_Look Give me at least one chance. I deserved it. It was a love potion she gave me when she gave me a chocolate frog.I honestly wouldn't do anything with her otherwise. You know I wouldn't!'' I shut him up with a deep kiss. _

That was the week, me, George and Fred all got kicked out of school. Umbridge was a all I had to say for myself. But with no more school, and me and Fred back together, we could tell everyone the news. We were going to get married. I remember when we told them all, Mrs Weasly screamed. My mum was chuffed to bits. And I was happy.

_It was the night of the Hogwarts battle, I had to leave the others, and hel madame Pomfrey with the casualties. That meant leaving Fred too. _

'' _Promise me you wont get yourself killed! And I love you! I wont ever love anyone else, you are my only one, and without you my life is worthless.'' Then I kissed him passionately. He pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered in my ear_

''_I you get yourself killed, I would have to steal the resurrection stone, and then kill you myself for leaving me, I don't want to live without you I love you with all my life and more. And if something happens to me, I'll still be yours.'' Then he kissed me angain, and we went our sepperate ways, after a few meaters, we both looked back, and Fred grinned at me, while I shot him a little wave. Me and Madame Pomfrey spent hours healing people, before it was almost over. Madame Pomfrey sent me out to great hall, to get some chairs, seeing as we had not floor, bed, or chair room left. I was on my way when I hear someone scream,_

''_NO! NOT MY BOY!'' It was molly, I could recognise that voice anywhere. I looked besides her, There, stood around something, were Bill, George, Pearcy, Ron, Bill and Charlie. But not Fred. I ran towards the as fast as I could, before sinking down to my knees, next to Freds Head. I cradeled his body, and when I heard a death eater laugh behing me, I stood up and screamed,_

'_AVADA KEDAVRA! 'At him, before starting to cry. I had lost Fred, He was my everything. I felt s Strong arm support me as Mr weasly and Bill carried Freds still body away. That arm belonged to Pearcy. Me and him might not have allways been the best of friends, but he knew what I was going through. A couple of months back he lost Penelope. It was a real shock to him. I carried on crying until dawn. When it seemed like I ran out of tears. At this time. All I wanted was revenge. Then I got up, dusted my clothes, and went out to kill._

My revenge Spree costed me a week in St Mungos. I did manage to seriously harm quiete a few deatheaters. I wasn't there when voldemort triumphed Madam Pomfrey had me taken to hogsmead where she avapareted me to the hospital. I still haven't gotten over Fred. I don't think I ever will. George and Angelina had a baby. They named him Fred. I am his godmother. And roxannes. And Albuses. And roses. Lest just say that me being a godmother, keeps me more busy then actually being a mother. Yet, I still whish that fred would have survived. I allways wanted children. Two boys. Oliver and Joshua. Oli and Josh. Causing trouble everywhere they go just like their father and his brother. Its never going to happen though. I'll just have to be reminded of him by the boxes of his things at my house. Or the fact that I still Kept his tooth brush in my bathroom. His pile of dirty muggle clothes in the corner of our bedroom. His wand, that George and molly had given me, on my book case, sat next to Fred's favourite book. Its as if sometimes she woke up thinking it was all a dream, and that she would be hearing him apparate instead of walking in the house. Other nights she would have dreams of the night where he died. Other dreams that took up her thinking space in her brain were the dreams that begun with their wedding at the burrow. It would then lead to two boys, one with Fred's red hair, and my blue eyes. The other with my black hair and Fred's Green eyes. These dreams were so real! So vibrant.

And then, I looked down at the bright blue water, took a deep breath, and jumped.


End file.
